Infinite Remnant
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a powerful I.S. user during the Great Wars and is the love object of Summer Rose. How will he fare going to Beacon, a school for Hunters and I.S. users, deal with new life and try nor to mess up falling for the Summer!
1. Chapter 1

It was bright. That's all the soldier could remember for the moment. The young soldier. The Arc, the only son of the Arc family.

Jaune Arc could only feel the dull ache of the Matter Rocket that blew apart his chest. Now he is in a dark place. Hell? Not likely. Hell would be more expecting. No, he could feel the cold metal of his Infinite Stratos suit. He could feel the rock and moss of the ground he now lay upon. Opening his dry mouth, no words would escape the sore cavern. His muscles were heavy and his vision slowly, painfully slowly, adjusted to the darkness.

A cave.

A very big cave. The corpses of his fallen foes strewn around him in ancient and rusted armor and weapons. Old and dried holes and craters of explosions and fighting covering the ground. It was odd. As Jaune would look around, he saw age and rust. Decay and mold. But his armor was clean. It was smooth and polished. His weapons were combat ready. His vitals and screens, that gave little light, worked flawlessly. He did not understand.

One moment he was covering his allies from the I.S. forces that flooded the lands. The mission, the one to stop the war, was a success.

At the cost of his life.

He had been shot by a surviving Matter Cannon and was bleeding out with his chest crushed and his armor shattered. He detonated the Ion bomb. There was a bright flash. Now he is in a cave.

His Stryder was heavy. His strength returning. Finally, with what felt like eons, he could move. First the arms, he raised his left and right arm, although sluggishly. Opening and closing his clawed appendages, he felt the relief of popping bones. Standing, his vision nearly blacked out, even though his legs were numb and hardly felt what he was doing.

Done, now speech. "Hrgh."

A deep breath, "Chgs"

Another, "Check. Check."

Damn, that felt good. The way his neck would vibrate, a comfortable and soothing feeling. Smiling, Jaune checked his weapons: his synthetic Rail Gun shifting Dust arm, thankfully, didn't have any bugs in change from claw to firing mode. His Dust cartridges were in good shape, although he didn't have many. His sword and shield, Crocea Mors/Mars, were still with him, thankfully the rumors about never rusting or dulling were true, the blade was still sharp.

His rifle, a M5-55 mark-A assault rifle/scissor sword. The rifle and barrel were straight, although lightly clogged up. Aura abilities, he checked his Aura through flares and small flows, all were checked. He was sane.

His armor was as good as new as well. No scratches, no dents, no cuts. Perfect.

 _Heh, Summer would love this. She was always a armor nut._ When he finds Summer he would finally take her out to the dinner he promised her. He knew that crossing her was the death penalty. Rose family members were usually like that. Summer Rose was special in Jaune's book. Especially with that time travelling ability she learned and when she met him. He loved that day.

First things first: get the Hell out of the cave.

His rifle, Reaper, is a Aura/Dust/Matter ammo user, Aura only strengthens and makes the barrel not overheat, the Dust was simple Dust bullets, Dark Matter bullets? Hell yeah, the most bad-ass bullets he could use. Dark Matter could also last for just about ever.

So with this thought, he took the dark purple clips he could find that didn't rust away. He only managed to scrounge up three extra clips with his twenty already. Changing Reaper back into the dark red scissor sword, he sheathed it and his mask looked for possible exits.

His armor was a full body suit, dark purple with jutted angles and pieces on the gauntlets, several plates going up and down the arms and legs, but it still covered him, letting some latex suit covering the upper and lower body was smooth dark purple metal, jutting pieces coiling up and around his shoulders, ending in long plates on his upper forearms. The suit also had six foot long detached wings, a twelve foot long wing span from tip to tip. The thrusters in the middle and ends were twin turbine mark-A Dust thrusts.

His helmet, had dark red streams going from the plexi-glass and down the body, giving it a intimidating feel.

Jaune had no idea why there was a cave. Last he checked, he should be in a field, surrounded by his enemies and allies as they fought in the most important battle he had ever fought in. Sucks though, so many people looking up to his family, Jaune even more so. They couldn't rest. The Arc family was surrounded by cadets, injured veterans, refugees signing up and taking up perimeter patrols. That life was chaos. Jaune hardly got to talk with his sisters or his parents, to wrapped up in paper work and missions. His family didn't fare any better.

His father hardly slept or ate, his mother never had that glow of beauty and care, instead tiredness and ache, his sisters never laughed, never had the time to do anything their teenage and young adult lives should've given them. But instead of living happily, they became soldiers. Fighters who couldn't sleep or spend time, even just to have a happy thought.

There. Jaune's helmet showed him weakened spots of wall and stone. Aiming his Rail arm up, his hand flickered and sparked with small lines of electricity. Heating up, as they call it, he fired a Pulse Blast at Mach-4, creating a giant gap where stone used to be and sending a small amount of light through the cracks.

Jaune smiled as the small beams of light hit his vision, he was alive. He could hear the faint sounds of brids chirping, a Beowolf howling through the trees, leaves blowing in the wind. Most importantly: he felt the wind. Removing the gauntlet off of his human hand, he felt the chill of the wind kiss his skin. It was beautiful and, for some reason, made him want to cry. It was as if he hadn't felt the wind in ages.

If only he knew.

* * *

Summer Rose was sad. Even though she managed to return to her time through the Aura Field years ago, she still couldn't find the happiness with her own family. She knew why though: Jaune Arc.

The boy was only fourteen when he found her, her in her standard armor suit, weapons by her side and absolutely no idea what was going on or where she was. Maybe it was fate, but ever since her encounter with the blonde knight, she felt joy and a warmth in her chest. She knew she couldn't be falling for the boy, even after she had been with him for over four years, she just knew she couldn't.

She wasn't supposed to be there, not where she ended up. No, she went back to try and change the time so she could be with her daughters. Luckily, she managed to, but not after shedding tears for her beloved friend. The time she ended up in was a time of civil war: people who knew not what they were doing, just following impulse and killing those they once trusted over this reason or another.

The Infinite Stratos suits caused it all. With their development, it was believed to be the next step in history, but with a flaw: only women could pilot them. While not a terribly bad thing, anti-feminists and most others disagreed with the thought of having women pilots. Sexists gathered together and brought fight after fight on them. Then the military weaponized them and the suits where hated on by government haters and extremists. The time for the once wonderful suits became a target for fight and war.

After the suits were even more advanced, men could pilot them, but it was too late. People stole them, the pieces, the tech and built their own, made a war, brought Hell on Remnant.

The Arc family where heroes and generals, so they got the brunt of it. Forced to be soldiers and lead thousands against their own, they were hardened and broken. Jaune Arc was considered lucky because even with all the danger and problems that wore him down, he still had that dazzling smile, that joy that brought others to his side, the bravery and compassion that won the hearts of many, and encouraged many to continue with their lives. Even without his knowledge in the matters, he was needed, depended on and loved. He was a leader without his own knowledge.

It must have been the reason it was hard to leave, the Infinite Stratos suits in her time were completed, and the time she appeared in was a terrible one: the Great Wars. Instead of years of piece, the treaty after the first war only lasted three years, then the second began. War happened again, and then the Arc family brought the most important and dangerous mission to light: the Ion Bomb. An incredibly powerful bomb that was intended to destroy the heart of the Dark forces, the Emerald City. The city was one of the most militarized and powerful cities in the war, and the fight that brought it down went down in the history books forever.

And Jaune Arc took the fall.

The boy took the football sized bomb and continued on, even as his family and forces retreated and ran the other direction, he continued. It was seen by hundreds of drones, thousands of eyes, millions of lenses and cameras, his triumph. Jaune Arc, in his signature purple armor that granted him the name Dark Knight, charging through the barricade, bomb in hand, fighting single-hnadedly into the heart of the city, then detonating. The entire city was glassed, nothing left but stone, metal and ruins.

A small cave was left over the crater, a reminder of his sacrifice. None, not even the enemies, would ever desecrate it, for that grave held the most powerful and loved person in existence.

The remains grew over in time, trees grew rather quickly, plants and animals took over, Grimm made dens, travelers went to pray, it was beautiful. But Jaune Arc wasn't given the credit he deserved, not at all.

Even if the Arc family fought for him to take the credit, the rest of the family was famed and worshipped, the cause for the Arc family downfall. The family stopped fighting, gave their responsibilities to other families and resigned, given them the feel for what they felt. No longer bothering to be remembered.

It saddened Summer. The boy she fell for wasn't even worth trying to thank, his family was more important than the actual person who helped forge the peace in which they live.

All of Patch and many more beyond knew that Summer had ended up back in that time, knew that she met Jaune, knew that she saw things in the history books, and everyone who knew loved and respected her. Which is where she is now, with nearly two hundred others, all human and Faunus, walking down the path and roads towards the decorated grave of the Hero of Patch. All Patch residents know or have heard of his great triumphs, and only Patch openly loves Jaune and his triumphs.

Everyone holds withering hope for the boy, the reason: thee grave was deteriorating and the Ion bomb was proven to preserve the user. The bomb was made to detonate manually, so the design was made for the user to be protected and possibly still live. Possibly being key in the sentence. Jaune's family and followers believe that Jaune could still be alive, while the rest of the world scoffs at the mere thought.

Summer held the most hope, mainly love. She knew no matter how she felt, it would be to awkward and really bad to date the teenage soldier, especially after she doesn't have a husband anymore. There was talk that she should marry Taiyang, but she politely shot the idea down. Yang was desperate to see her real mother and Summer didn't have the heart to take her place.

Fifty hooded priests walked in the front of the massive group, the Arc family and several smaller groups of supporters and fighters sporting weapons to defend themselves. The civilians walked slowly and basked in the ambiance of the forest beauty. With her smaller daughter, Ruby, holding her hand Summer kept a small smile and continued down to the center of the forest.

The area was all stone, several pillars with patterns from the Arc ancestors lining them, flat and intricate swirls and patterns etched into the stone on the ground and the steadily descending stone seats towards the big circle of stone where Jaune lays.

Taking their positions, the Arc family walked to the front, the priests behind them and the rest filing into seats and taking up praying positions.

The prayers went normally, the people all giving their respects and the Arc members drawing their weapons and bowing in respect. Everything was normal.

 _CRACK!_

Looking up startled, everyone was amazed to see spider webbing cracks on one end of the aged stone, small holes revealing light but not big enough to give noise as the stone was to thick.

Summer was gasping and holding back tears. It's working!

The Arc family was dumb-founded, but they quickly regained their position and held up their weapons, the other fighters taking up in a circle around the cracks.

 _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRRRRACCCKKKK!_

Several more spider webs showed and noise of explosions and thumping was heard. Everyone began to back up sub-consciously. All at once, the grave exploded, showering the stands and people with stone and dust. The soldiers and weapon wielders took up fighting positions, but their wariness didn't last for long.

A human shaped figure in dark purple and shiny armor was standing in the middle of the un-existent cave, the right arm crackling with electricity. Everyone gasped, Summer was trying not to faint.

It was him. The object of her affection, the peoples hero, the legend, standing in the middle of the crater as if he was just out of a fight. Summer could only squeak one word as everyone looked at her.

"J-Jaune?"

* * *

Jaune did it! He was free! The smoke from his powerful blast destroyed his cage, and now he was blinded by bright sun light.

Blinking, he saw the hazy shapes of people. Many people.

Jaune didn't recognize the armor nor clothing, but he did see weapons and he immediately thought of ways to dispel the oncoming fight without violence. He was about to speak, but a certain woman's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"J-Jaune?" _Summer!_

"S-Summer!" He immediately brightened. The woman he considered his closest and most dearest friend was her! But his joy immediately went to that of concern, if Summer was here, right where he fought and his enemies were, is she in trouble? As the teenager's vision cleared, he saw children, trees, and civilians.

OK, so he's not in trouble if civilian' are here, but why did they wear such weird things? He also noticed that a blonde girl was wearing some form of gauntlets with shotgun shells sticking out. Weird.

Then he noticed the Arc family crest. On many of the humans in front of him. Looking down, his wing unfurled and the turbines lifted him slightly.

"Who are you people?" What Jaune didn't expect was for them to start bowing and holding their weapons in front of them. Jaune's grip on Reaper's hilt lessened even more as the rest of the big group of people got on their knees and bowed. He didn't know what to do in this moment.

So he began to walk. His armored feet click clacking on the stone, looking down at the all of the bowing figures. He approached Summer where a small girl in a red cape was holding her leg tightly. He realized he probably didn't look like a nice guy, so he inwardly scolded himself and moved to remove his helmet.

Releasing the helmet in a small _whiiisshh!_ of air, it was able to be removed.

Removing the helmet, it revealed a mop of blonde hair and sky blue eyes. A firm jaw with a joyous smile. Summer's and Yang's hearts as well as many other female's hearts fluttered at his goofish smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you miss. I take it you are Ruby Rose, correct?"

Ruby nodded, warming up to the boy. "She looks wonderful Summer. She is quite fetching." Ruby flushed at the comments. Summer was still coping to see her dead friend alive. Doing what she didn't expect to do ever again, she hugged him, ignoring the sharp pieces of his armor harming her skin.

"Jaune!" she ignored the fact that she sounded like a little girl.

"Its..good...to see..you again...Summer."

* * *

 **YO! Let me know what you all think! Now back to my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

For three months, Jaune was constantly in the presence of Summer and her children, the residences of Patch as well as the Arc family. It took a few weeks, but he managed to get a better understanding of how life changed after the war.

The Arc family and Summer had to hold him back from hunting down Faunus racists. After everything that happened, humans were still to damn arrogant to see the Fauna as equals!? This is what was happening in Patch. The rest of Remnant, now that's a different story.

A few travelers who believe that Jaune is a hero went to record the ceremony for the view of the public. Seven different cameras caught Jaune bursting out of the cave, his armor in full view and how Summer, the famous woman who saw history with her own eyes, recognized him. What made the world go into a fuss, was the fact that his armor was full I.S., even though it is a full body suit.

The I.S. suits nowadays are bulkier, bigger and are in pieces. The body is free to movement, no suit covering the upper upper body and head, long arms and legs for the legs and arms, and big wings on the back. Only those five pieces are what makes the I.S. suits. Seeing the suit that was covering the entire body and was slim, not bulky and worked was amazing. The designs and knowledge for those types were long lost. The Council was constantly talking about him, media was on fire with this idea, and the world was a mass of excitement.

Every follower for the Arc family and Jaune as a hero began chanting, meeting up with places and posting videos claiming they were right. And who could go against them? Everyone dissed off Jaune as not being the hero and making the Arc family look weak, and here Jaune is, full armor, in the cave that was supposed to be impossible for re-birth, and living and well.

Video after video came when the seven people at Patch could see Jaune. He was never far from the Arc family or Summer's family.

The Council came to the decision to send representatives to meet Jaune, and try to convince him to meet up at Mistral for a world wide viewing of the Hero of Patch. The problem is that Patch is too pissed with the rest of Remnant and is only allowing the people who believed in Jaune Arc and came to visit his grave and give respect.

Now for the present:

* * *

Jaune Arc was fingering several pieces of cloth. Flags. Of his dead allies. After the first day, realization came to him and he went into a deep depression and anxiety that everyone did what they could to help. His allies, family, friends, everyone he ever knew was dead. His only ways of seeing and hearing them is the videos he has of them.

From the teasing and pranks with Jane Xiao Long, to the heists of colorful objects with Riley Valkyrie. These videos were the only way for him to hear their voices and see their faces.

And nothing will stop him from protecting his new family. Even if the entire Arc family now is pretty much his children. Even the Elder members. His flags is every single one he took from his friends as they died on the battlefield on the Mission. He has the schematics for their armor and weapons, pictures and, most importantly, objects to remember them by in his G-space (video game inventory):

Jane Xiao Longs red scarf that she wore constantly, Riley Valkyrie's circlet with her diamond encrusted symbol, Lie Ran's pure emerald knife that was made as a spare, Scarlet Nikos's ornamental necklace, Violet Schnee's recipe for special Dust potions, a scrapbook from Dia Belladonna, a special cookie recipe from Jo Rose (female) and a handmade bracelet from Jamie Scarlatina. They were treasured and he would never forget his friends. Never.

Jaune felt warm tears fall down his face, wetting the cloth flags with Their symbols. He couldn't help it. He made a promise that they would be safe under his supervision. He was their superior goddammit! He _PROMISED_ to make them safe!

And he failed.

He failed horribly.

Summer Rose woke up to muffled sobs coming from her living room. Realizing that Jaune wasn't in bed with her (only way to make sure he was their for her to comfort, she couldn't get his grief and blinded look out of her head), she walked out, seeing the familiar soldier crying. His back going up and down in shaking sobs.

She hurried over and placed his face in her chest, rubbing his head and soothing the grief stricken soldier as best she could. Jaune wrapped his arms around her, his one human and his metal arm hugging her back, him clinging on for dear life. She couldn't take it. Her best friend (and crush) was a wreck. She saw the video from his helmet cam as he saw each of his friends die. Heard his angered cries as he took their flags and ripped his enemies apart.

Literally.

It pained her to see him like this. For as long as she knew him, he would never allow his friends to be hurt, and seeing them die ripped him apart.

She closed her eyes and hugged him, she didn't stop him as he looked up, his teary sky blue eyes looking at her with pain and anguish. She didn't stop him as he leaned his face in close. She didn't stop herself as she did the same.

She didn't stop herself from pressing her lips against his. It took a moment for her to realize what she let happen, and when she did, she blushed hard and felt her mind go blank.

Jaune's brain was the same. He wasn't unused to kissing a girl, oh no, and he wasn't a virgin either. Being in war, people tend to get confused and do things for stress relief or what they feel is right. Sex is one of those things. And he's had his fair share of "moments" with some female soldiers, but with Summer, it felt like his first kiss.

Wonderful, warm, loving, and right. He deepened the kiss, feeling his tears from earlier dry slowly as he snaked his tongue in her mouth. Moaning, Summer leaned into Jaune, wrapping her arms around his neck, jumping slightly as his cold metal arm went under her shirt and rubbed her back. On the outside (and inside) she was in pleasure and happiness, the inside, she was screaming in joy and happiness. Her crush was kissing her! Even better, Jaune wasn't sad!

She hoped.

After a while, they broke off for air, a thin trail of saliva leaving in their wake. While Jaune was slightly red, Summer was several shades of dark red. "Let's get to bed, Summer." Summer nodded and got up, jumping as Jaune grabbed her butt through her shorts.

* * *

The next morning, everyone knew something was up. Taiyang, much like Yang, was insistent on the dirty jokes and pestering.

"So~ did you do it?" Thankfully, Ruby was spending the night with some friends. Summer was a deep crimson, Jaune just smirked and tapped Summer's shoulder. Looking over, everyone (Taiyang, Qrow and Yang) gaped as Jaune planted a kiss on her lips, him licking the small traces of jelly from Summer's toast on her lips.

Summer was over heating. Jaune was smirking as the rest gaped like a fish out of water. "That answer your question?" Jaune got up and winked at the three gaping people, the giant of Taiyang stone still.

Qrow decided to busy himself with getting the mail.

Coming back in, he was reading through the mail, stopping suddenly at a well decorated one. "Jaune" Jaune emerged from the kitchen, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. "...it's from the Council."

That one word snapped everyone to attention, Jaune the most. There was no Council in his time but he knew they were important.

Jaune took the envelope and ripped the top of the ornamental paper off. Jaune read it in his head, but he serious and rim rod stiff. "The Council wishes for me to hold a public meeting with them at Mistral's Arena, public to all to see the 'True Hero of Remnant'. *Sigh* First they believe I'm just a fake, now they think that I'll just join them? Idiots..."

Qrow, the mysterious old bird asked, "Will you go?" Jaune just smiled, "Oh yeah, never had a Council, but I guess I might as well. It's not that big of a deal." Yang just choked on her cereal. Pumpkin Flakes to be exact. "Jaune *cough* Do you know how important the Council _is!?_ " Jaune just shrugged, not at all caring for the leaders.

Smiling, Jaune went into his now personal forge.

 **Later~**

"Arcs! Get your lazy asses in here!" The Arc family entered the big forge, the Elders panting and needing some support from hurrying over. Age can be a real bitch. "As you know" Jaune began to address the group seriously, "I will be attending a meeting for the world to see me. In preparation of this event, I've made some armor for the current heir to the family. Angela, step forward."

A tall girl with long golden hair and mismatched blue and black eyes walked forward, her katana strapped to her back. With a bow, she awaited her instructions. "Ugh, stop bowing. Makes me feel old...er. As I believe, you are worthy of the age old technique of the Arc armor, I've mixed the ancient technique that only I know with some I.S. armor. While not as strong or powerful as mine, it is still quite good."

Walking to a clothed object none noticed, Jaune pulled off the cloth. In front of the surprised Arcs was a full I.S. body suit. Not the separate pieces like modern I.S. suits, but full body armor. Pure gold with white arms, a female suit stood in front of the Arcs, the helmet was triangular (pointing outwards, think of a Halo Rogue helmet) with a sea blue visor, the arms were clawed at the fingers and two blades etched out at the shoulders, the boots were pointed outward, the heel having three spikes sticking out of the back. The white arms had two small barrels on each forearm, symbolizing a weapon.

The body was thin and had separate panels holding onto the latex under armor. It was beautiful and deadly. The wings were on the side of it, hanging by some chains on a lift. They were angel styled, two turbines sticking out of the middle and two barrels for exhaust were at the tip of the end feather panels.

"I trust you with an ancient technique of melding metal, something I thought I would never use again. The way for making a full body suit like this will only stay with me and I've covered the wiring and frames with micro-nanites, only they or me can repair this. If I see that you are trust worthy, more trusty that now, I will show you how to care for repairs. Maybe even show you how to make a full suit."

Jaune flicked a small button on the right arm, and the suit opened up in the back, allowing the user to walk into it. In awe, Angela removed her sword and cautiously walked towards the suit. Jaune groaned.

"You're killing daylight kid. *smacks her ass* Hurry up!" With a yelp from the slap to her rear, she hurried to the suit, stepping in and going stiff as the suit closed on her, whirring and clicking in place.

The visor lighted up and the wings magnetically attached. Each Arc and the now arrived Rose family was gawking. "Oh stop staring, you've seen my armor haven't you." Jaune placed Angela's katana on her back, somehow not getting in the way of the wings.

"Alright, let's go to a Arena. Alons-y!"

* * *

 **REVIEW! WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT! CHERRY OUT!**


End file.
